


Let's spice things up

by Cami (Aspie)



Series: Kinky Malec one shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Figging, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Magnus is kinky af, Malec, Mention of sploshing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, Teasing, Top Magnus Bane, malec trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspie/pseuds/Cami
Summary: "You want to taste?" Magnus asked playfully."Want something in that pretty little mouth of yours?"Alec nodded a little bit too eager, but he couldn't care less. Who needed dignity when you could be so caught up in pleasure.AKA the fanfiction no one wanted but I still wrote it. Enjoy





	Let's spice things up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything so please bear with me if I "suck" at it ;-) 
> 
> I could't have done this without my beta Niki <3 thanks for your patience with me :-D

Mood-board By Twitter @MalecTraash  
  


Alec had just finished his last meeting, and was heading for his office at the institute when he got a text from Magnus. He looked around in the hallway to see if it was safe for him to open the message, Magnus tended to send inappropriate photos whenever Alec was in a long meeting and Magnus got bored of waiting.

Alec looked down at his screen and read " _get home soon, got a surprise for you baby_." Alec quickly packed up his stuff and hurried out, eager to go home and find out what his boyfriend had in mind for him. 

On his trip back to the loft, his mind started wandering about what Magnus’ surprise could be. One of the things Alec loved about their relationship is that he never knew what to expect. He could come home to Magnus being in a romantic mood, or just plain dirty. He had no idea if he would be greeted with rose petals leading the way to a naked Magnus in a hot tub surrounded with scented candle lights, or if he would be shoved onto the table, striped down and just fucked good and thoroughly until he forgot his own name. He sent Magnus a text, letting him know he was on his way home. 

When he got there, he was hit by an incredible heat when he entered the loft. That was his first hint about this might be a bit more than just a cozy home cooked dinner and some nice make out. Magnus always turned the heat up when he wanted Alec naked and ready for him. Alec could feel the stress and tiredness from the day disappearing as he took off his boots and placed his bow and quiver next to them in the hall. 

"Magnus, I'm home" Alec called out. He soon heard the patter of bare feet coming towards him.

"Did you have a nice day at the institute, sweet cheeks?" Magnus was coming out from the bedroom, he was shirtless wearing only a couple of old washed out jeans that hang so low on his hips, Alec's mouth went dry.

 _Ohh_ _this_ _isn't_ _fair_ , Alec thought.

Magnus knew damn well what those jeans did to him, and how it made Alec feel when he was wearing them. He wanted nothing more than to throw himself at his boyfriend and lick those hipbones and abs.

He took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice from shaking when he casually said "Oh nothing new, just the same old boring meetings, having to listen to the clave not wanting to listen to anyone." 

By the smug expression on Magnus' face, he guessed he didn't fool him for a second.

"It must have been frustrating for you darling, too bad that what I have in mind for you tonight wont exactly be relaxing" Magnus stepped closer with a predatory smile on his face, making Alec feel like the prey.

He repositioned his cock in his pants that were slowly beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. He opened his mouth to answer but instead he got pushed up against the wall and their lips were crashed together. Alec moaned into the kiss when a hand sneaked up behind him and roughly grabbed his ass. Alec got lost in the kiss, locking his hands behind the neck of his boyfriend and hungrily licked into his mouth. Pulling him closer and refusing to end the kiss even when his lungs started screaming for air. He pushed back at the hand on his ass, and smiled when Magnus groaned and crushed his fingers into his cheeks. Alec was ridiculously proud of his ass, considering how unconcerned he was about everything else in his appearances. 

"Is this your surprise?" Alec whispered.

"Gonna fuck me up against the wall?"

 _Oh god, please_ _say yes_.

But Magnus just shook his head and grinned at him "Nope. But if you take of your clothes and join me in the kitchen, I promise not to disappoint you" 

_The kitchen._

Alec's mind immediately went dirty, thinking of all the things they have yet to try in the kitchen. They talked about sploshing and Alec's dick leaked with precum at the thought of it might being the surprise. Alec thought back to the last time they had sex in the kitchen. Him being spread out on the dining table and eaten out like a five star meal. He quickly disposed of all his cloth, leaving it in a messy pile on the floor. He couldn't be bothered with being tidy and neat right now, he was too turned on. 

When he entered the kitchen Magnus was standing at the desk, naked. Alec stepped closer, wanting to touch him, but Magnus raised his hand and stopped his movement.

"On your knees Alexander, facing the wall"

Alec trembled with anticipation as he obeyed. Magnus kissed his way down his neck as he pushed his knees apart and caught his hands at the wrist, holding them over his head. He loved being at Magnus' mercy and wondered excited what would happen next. The position he was in, left him open to an endless list of possibilities, from being spanked to being penetrated by different kind of toys, or to just being fucked senseless on Magnus' huge cock.

Then Magnus disappeared behind him and Alec was left facing the wall. He didn't dare turn his head to look for him, but then he suddenly recognised a strong scent and his dick throbbed in want and need between his thighs. Alec couldn't hold back anymore and he turned around to see what Magnus was doing. He was sitting at the dining table with a knife, peeling a funny looking brown root.

"I thought we might want to spice things up a bit, let me know what you think" Magnus said while concentrating on shaping the root into a perfect plug. 

"Ginger. I heard it have some wonderfully stimulating properties" Alec said hoarse.

Oh, they talked about figging before, and Alec never hid the fact that it's something he really wanted to try.

Magnus came up behind him, reaching around him and running his ginger slicked fingers over the tip of Alec's dick and the burning pleasure instantly bringing him to full hardness. Magnus caressed Alec's firm buttocks. He felt the root, lubricated by its own juices, slowly got pushed into his ass. He gasped as the warmth turned into a tingly, burning feeling.

"Mags..." Magnus hand grasped Alec's shoulder

"Are you okay baby?" He asked, nipping at Alec's earlobe.

"I'm alright Magnus. It just caught me by surprise, but the pain ain't that intense" 

"Give it a minute" Magnus huffed.

"I heard that a spanking can intensify the feeling. Would you care to test that theory?"

Tempting. Very tempting. But he got training with Jace tomorrow. And knowing Jace it will probably be rough hand to hand combat. For hours. Add a sore ass to that and not even Alec was that much of a masochist.

"Yes please." Alec never could resist a good spanking after all. 

He clenched around the root when Magnus smacked his cheek hard and his ass felt like it was on fire.

"Fuck." Alec yelped out.

"Like that?" Magnus asked and smacked him harder.

Alec's eyes started to water and he clenched his eyes tightly and bit on his lip till he tasted blood. He wasn't sure what to do. If he clenched his buttocks, the spanking hurt less. But when he did that, the burning sensation from the ginger was almost too much. Being at Magnus' mercy like this was something Alec truly enjoyed, and the fire burning the insides of his ass was bringing his arousal to new heights. He knew his ass wouldn't burst into flames, but it felt the same.

"Oh god, Magnus, please, I can't..." Magnus’ hand paused immediately. "Do you want me to stop?" 

"Yes... no... fuck... I don't know. Magnus please." Magnus watched Alec's face closely. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and his breath was coming in harsh gasps. His throbbing cock was red and leaking precum, but he looked up at the older man, begging him silently for more, not wanting this amazing feeling to end. Magnus nodded and slowly slid the ginger beside his ring of muscles and twirling it around in his already red and abused hole. Alec turned his head and kissed him hard. He pushed back against the ginger, wanting to swallow it all with his greedy little hole. The feeling of fire and pain in his ass was incredible and Alec just wanted more. He could tell his boyfriend was getting off on it too. Magnus' cock was swollen and rock hard and Alec hoped that when he was done playing, Magnus would replace the peeled root with his long, thick cock and fuck him good. 

Alec did his best not to writhe from the continued burn in his ass.

"Does it hurt?" Magnus asked, watching Alec's face.

"Good hurt" Alec managed to choke out, rocking his hips fractionally against the burning pleasure.

"I like it. Fuck, burns like fuck Magnus" 

Then he moaned out loud when Magnus grasped his dick firmly. He tucked at it a couple of times, smearing the pre-cum around his tip. Alec watched with lust in his eyes as his boyfriend moved into his sight and showed him his hand, slick with precum. His mouth dropped open as Magnus made a show of licking his hand clean, that sinful tongue stroking up the fingers and sucking on them hard, one by one. He could feel his mouth watering, his tongue darting out, licking his lips as Magnus slowly - oh so slowly - licked up every drop of come, his eyes never leaving Alec's.

"Please, let me taste it" Alec begged.

"You want to taste?" Magnus asked playfully.

"Want something in that pretty little mouth of yours?" Alec nodded a little bit too eager, but he couldn't care less. Who needed dignity when you could be so caught up in pleasure.

"Open up, Alexander." Alec groaned when the tip of Magnus's cock was being pressed against his lips. He knew Magnus damn well knew this wasn't what he meant when he asked for a taste. But he opened his mouth obediently when Magnus pressed a little more insistently against his lips. He started sucking greedily on the long shaft when he suddenly tensed, looked up and saw Magnus' sexy smile through the tears blurring his vision as the root was pushed back in.

"Oh god yes" he moaned out around Magnus' cock in his mouth.

Time passed and Alec's world narrowed down to the salty taste in his mouth and the almost unbearable slide of ginger in his ass. He felt like his mind left his body, as if reduced to a set of holes to be used at Magnus’ pleasure. It was dirty and kinky, and so fucking hot. Alec knew he should be curling into his box of shame at the very thought of it, but the haze of desire and lust, the feeling of the pain rewarding plug gliding in and out of him, moaning and gasping while Magnus fucked his mouth, Alec just couldn't care.

Magnus pulled out way too early for Alec's liking, he chased the dick when it left his mouth, making a string of saliva from the head to Alec's lips. He licked it up and wanted nothing more than for Magnus to keep fucking his mouth until he spilled himself, filling his throat with his load. 

"Fuck" he said, starting to babble.

"Fuck, I really want you to fuck me Magnus, I need you to fuck me, I need..."

Magnus shook his head "I can't right now" he said with a sly grin.

"There's this thing in the way, and I don't think your ass can take me at the same time, but we could always find out" He blinks and reaches between Alec's cheeks and grab the base of the ginger plug, drawing it out painfully slow until Alec breathed out in relief, then he pushed it back in just as slow. Alec automatically clenched around it with his eyes shut and his hips moving frantically.

"Magnus, please, I need you, fuck me, I can't" Alec was ranting.

His body was on fire and he barely noticed when the ginger was removed from his ass and replaced with the different, but more delicious heat of Magnus' cock. Magnus didn't give him much time to adjust, setting a fast, brutal pace that sent all of Alec's senses into overdrive. He could feel Alec was open enough now to take him easily so he just gritted his teeth and thrusted harder, encouraged by Alec's heavy panting and by the burn surrounding his cock when Alec's ass was slapping against him again and again.

Alec gasped for breath with his mouth open, unable to stop any of the whimpers and moans that were punched out of his throat with every push of Magnus' hips.

"Cum for me, Alexander." Magnus whispered in his ear as he drove his cock in hard, and Alec had no choice but to obey. He screamed as he exploded, whimpering as his cock kept pulsing. Magnus trusting into his overstimulated ass made his orgasm go on long after he had spilt every drop he had. Alec was barely conscious when Magnus shuddered with his own climax. And with a low grown, emptying himself into Alec's wriggling body. He was hardly aware when Magnus pulled out and he only slowly began to come back to himself, his body still trembling.

"I would do anything for you, Alexander" Magnus murmured into his neck as he held him tight.

"And the fact that you trust me enough to let me do the things we do just makes me love you so much more." He kissed his lover softly, lifting him up and carrying him to the bedroom, placing him gently on the bed and as Alec drifted off to sleep, he wondered what Magnus might come up with for his next surprise.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment and let me know what you think ;-)  
> If you wanna fangirl or say hi, im at twitter [@GOT_NO_JAMS](https://twitter.com/GOT_NO_JAMS)


End file.
